


50 shades of Sans (smutlet)

by Kikiome



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: All of the au yes even horrortales, Alternate Universe - Horrortale, Alternate Universe - Swapfell, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Alternate Universe - Underswap, Blueberry is a dom, F/M, G!Sans up in this bits, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn Without Plot, Rasberry Is a Sadist, Reader is a sub, Red is possessive, Sans is a dom, Sans is possessive, Seriously lots of sins, Sexy Time, Shameless Smut, So yeah readers probably pregos, plot what plot?, sinning big time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 02:56:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10958205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikiome/pseuds/Kikiome
Summary: "50 smut sentence starters; 50 scenes featuring you and the ultimate skele-shitlord--and different versions of him.Lots of sin, some humor, and second person.Bone- *insert obnoxious wink* appetite!" This was stolen from BaconWaffle16 where I got the idea for this.





	1. Beg for it (G!Sans)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BaconWaffle16](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaconWaffle16/gifts).



> “Beg for it.”  
> “Oh, you can’t be serious!” You groaned out, frustrated as Sans barely pokes the head of his cock inside you, his grin smug and expecting.

**Beg for it**

Ah, the perfect date to me. Sans and I had decided that today's date was going to be a series of movies and cuddling on the couch. I love these moment, me on Sans’s lap, his face nuzzled into my neck, his fingers inching up my thigh. Hold on what is he doing with those finger...oh my star. His fingers found their way under my skirt and were now rubbing lightly against the panties that were a barrier between my sensitive womanhood and his eager fingers. I felt myself get wet and I leaned my head back to look at him with the glare that shot up to him. He had smug look but he didn't look down at me. He looked forward watching the tv as his fingers started to work their way up to the waistband on my underwear.  
“G!” I growled lightly causing his yellow eye lights to shifted down to me, his smug smile still plastered on his face. His sockets were half closed as he looks at me as I felt his fingers go right under my underwear and made their way to my entrance. My eyes widened when I felt his fingers enter me and soon I was pretty much melted against his chest.  
“Oh sweet heart, you're so wet down here already and I've barely done anything. I wonder what would happen if I did this,” he purred into my ear and I felt his fingers press down and I let out a gasp as a shot of pleasure ran right through my body. He did it again, and again until I was a moaning mess against him. I realized the movie was paused and I had a feeling this was going to go farther. He loved to tease me like crazy, get me to beg for him to keep going, to beg for my release and I was so close. Maybe he was going to be nice today and just give it to me. His fingers slipped out of me and that idea died.  
“G!” I whined as he lightly played with my clit, he nibbled my neck and I let another whine out.  
“What's wrong?” His husky voice ran a shiver down my spine and an annoyed feeling to my chest.  
“You know damn well what's wrong” I growled back at him and his finger started to tap on my clitoris causing me to through my head back and moan. I could hear him hum in satisfaction at my reaction. “What, do you want? Do you want me to take you over your edge?” He was teasing now, this is where he waited for me to beg. I let out a desperate whine when he stopped the tapping. I looked up at him and he kissed me. I felt shuffling behind me and I looked down to see his glowing member poking out under me. I felt his hip move a little and I felt it rub against me making me moan lightly.  
“G, just fuck me already, what are you waiting for” I snapped rubbing myself against his shaft trying to get him inside of me but he had a strong hold on my waist so it was futile.  
“Beg for it.”  
“Oh, you can’t be serious!” I groaned out, frustrated as Sans barely pokes the head of his cock inside me, his grin smug and expecting. I let out a frustrated huff before I looked up at him with the most attractive look I could pull off in my state.  
“Oh baby, please, please give me your hard cock, I want it in me please” I beg and he smiled proving slightly into me making me close my eyes waiting for the first thrust, but nothing came.  
“For fucks sake” my eyes shot opened and narrowed at his satisfied smirk. He place another kissed on my lips.  
“Oh come on, I know you can beg better than that” he whispered gruffly in my ear as he rubbed my clit again making me buck my hips and I felt him go in me a little more. I tried to do it again but he kept me from moving, his grip tighten again.  
“Oh my stars G, please, fuck me. I seriously want to be pounded as hard as you possibly can. Please, please, please!” I begged still trying my hardest to put him further in me. I couldn't believe how much patience he had. He was this close to fucking me and yet he say there waiting to hear me beg. This man was a sadist and I love it.  
“Well since you asked so nicely” he practically purred before I felt him thrust completely into me. I gasped out and grabbed onto his femur for support as he pulled completely out and right back in at a slow steady pace. I let out a gasp when he hit my special spot, and tears of pleasure started to brim from my eyes.  
“O-oh y-yes G, right there. Oh it feels so g-good” I stuttered out between pants which received a gentle kiss on the neck in response. His thrusts became faster and I could feel him start to widen slightly. I could tell he was close to his end but I was closer. He reached over and rubbed my clit once again making me throw my head back as he bounced me on his lap as I finally right my limit. I felt myself tighten around him and I released my climax. I could hear him grunt in pleasure and soon I felt him spill his magic into me a long drawn out moan came from his mouth before I felt him slump back. His hands rested on my hips and I heard a satisfied sigh behind me. The movie was unpaused and continued as if someone merely went to the bathroom. I felt him still inside me for a few more minute before he dissipated his magical member. I felt empty after that and I found myself clinging to his jacket as I shifted to be sideways on his lap, my head in his shoulder. His body relaxed even more and I felt his hand swaying up and down on my hip lovingly. Yeah, this was definitely a perfect date.


	2. I want to fuck you right now (underfell sans)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I want to fuck you right now.”  
> A hot blush lights up your cheeks, and you nearly bump your elbow into the counter behind you as you turn to face Sans—his grin feral, and one eye glowing blue—and your voice comes out shaky, “R-right now?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the original but I changed it so that it was Underfell Sans instead of original sans. Though I probably could have done swapfell Sans since he would have been a good fit too.

Sans was staring at me all night as I busted tables and served people drinks. I had to keep a few of the dog guards from killing each other because of some argument breaking out between the two. In this world it's kill or be killed, and being a human made it ten times as dangerous. I was a prize ready to be claimed and dragged off too Asgore who somehow still doesn't know I exist. I have a feeling Sans was the reason behind that be he would never admit it.  
“Hey human, what would it be like to fuck you” oh of the drunk dog guards asked as I leaned over his table to take his plate of mystery meat, a few pieces still laying on it.  
“I don't know, I've never been able to fuck me so I guess I'll never find out and neither will you” I snapped back receiving a chuckle from the skeleton and the dog. I had to stay tough around these monsters, I would most literally be eaten alive by then if I didn't.  
“Fair enough, maybe you'll change your mind the longer you're down here without a mate to screw that attitude outta you” the unnamed dog guard said dismissing me as he went back to drinking. I rolled my eyes and continued to wash down his table before going back over to the bar.  
“One mustard sweet cheeks” the gruff skeleton known as Sans muttered to me as he stared up at me with one red eye while the other was covered by his hand. I rolled my eyes at him too before handing him a bottle of mustard and put five coins of my tips in the register. I always paid for him, he didn't know, or maybe he did but never said anything. Either way I would never let him rack up a tab because Grilby would kill him. I oddly enjoyed the company of the skeleton since he was my protector from everyone.  
“What am I going to do with you?” I muttered as I wiped down the bar where some messy customer last sat.  
“Fuck meh and feed meh” he said with a smirk plastered on his face. A blush crept up my face and grew bigger when I came around the bar and he smacked my ass. My eyes were wide and I looked around to see everyone looking at mine and Sans interactions before looking away like nothing happened. The rest of the night, all the way up until curfew, Sans kept flirting hardcore with me. This wasn't unusually but they way he was doing it was. He kept touching me, his gaze was heated, I almost could feel my clothes off with the look he kept giving me. When curfew hit and Grilby left me to lock up while he went home with a female monster under his arm. I live here after all so I should definitely keep myself safe. The only entrance was the door, which was a thick wooden door with three bolt locks. I'm the one who opens and closes, but this is the first time I closed by myself. It was really quiet, and the only sound was the guards patrolling Snowdin.  
I was washing down the last table and making my way to the bar where the mustard bottle sat most likely empty. I had just gotten to the counter when I felt a pair of bony fingers grip my waist. I heard the sound of someone inhaling deeply and sighing in what sounded like a shudder.  
“Damn girl, I didn't think ya could smell so good but I guess I was wrong wasn't I?” The deep husky voice asked rhetorically. It didn't require an answer and I know he didn't want one. Slowly I turned around in his grip and looked at him, his red eyes blazing brighter than usual.  
“Sans! What the- how the hell did you get in here!” I yelled in surprise but I wasn't even slightly surprised. I had witnessed him disappearing and appearing in places before so him being here was just a normal Sans thing.  
He didn't answer and I felt myself back up away from him a little. The intensity in his eyes told me almost everything. I backed up another step and I felt my body touch the counter. He finally relented and let me get away. I walked behind the counter keeping my eye on him until he disappeared. I blinked a few time before I decided to continue in my cleaning. I was facing the sink which was at the very corner of the bar, my back facing the entrance of the bar. I heard him appear behind me but what he said in my ear cause my whole body to flush.  
“I want to fuck you right now.”  
A hot blush lights up my cheeks, and i nearly bump your elbow into the counter behind you as you turn to face Sans—his grin feral, and one eye glowing red—and my voice comes out shaky, “R-right now?” I couldn't stop the warmth building up in my lower region at the thought of him fucking me right on the counter. Grilby was probably going to kill me, or worst but for some reason I couldn't help myself as I slowly, but decisively, wrapped my arms around his neck. His eyes light up brightly at this and his feral grin became predatory.  
“Well then what are you waiting for?” I said seductively, lightly grinding my hips against his. A growl came from him and I felt him attack my neck. He nipped at my sensitive skin with his sharp teeth, making me yelp a little before moaning at the pain. He ran his hand down my body and quickly made work of my pants and my shirt as he descended further down. He lifted me onto the counter once he reached my waist and then continued his massaging touch. A moan escaped me again when his hand brushed passed my stomach and down to my woman hood. His mouth had made its way down there too and he looked up at me with hungry eyes.  
“Let’s see what the cook is serving tonight” he said before I felt him pull my underwear down. I had to assume it was soaked from the feeling I felt but I wasn't prepared to see it slightly spotted with blood.  
“Oh shit, my periods here” I panicked, but to my surprise, this revelation did nothing to deter him from sticking his tongue inside me and reciving a gasps in return.  
“Ah shit, you taste better than you smell” he mumbled against my womanhood causing a slight vibration and a moan. He continued to lick down there, his tongue finding every inch of my vagina before pulling out and licking my swollen clit like it was a lollypop. He inserted his fingers into my entrance and started poking my special spot which made me practically scream out in pleasure. I could even find that spot myself and he found it without much struggle. This man was going to be the death of me.  
“That's right baby, tell everyone who's pleasing you, tell um who you belong to tonight” he chuckles out before I felt him lean up and kiss me. His fingers still vigorously fucking me to my brink as I started to see stars in my vision. I was so close, I couldn't even fathom that he was going to give me my first orgasm.  
“S-Sans, Uhh, im going t-to, oh yeah, cum” I yelled out as the build up in my body started racing downward.  
“Well then fuckin’ do it already I'm starvin’ down here” he joked before rolling his thumb against my clit while the throws his fingers in my entrance. I came hard and I felt my whole body shudder as my body released my fluids. I watched his head go back down to replace his fingers and I felt him lick up the mess I made. I laid back on the counter in exhaustion until I heard shuffling of clothes and then a bright red light illuminating the counter. It was a large red member that lite up the place and it look intimidating. I looked at him in surprise before he flipped me over so that my hands were resting on the counter, and he filled me with his members. I let out a long moan as he made incomprehensible noises behind me and rested his head on my shoulder.  
“Oh fuck yeah, you're right as hell, this is going to be enjoyable” he practically purred, his shaft leaving me completely and then quickly filling me again. I heard a slapping sound as he completely sheathed himself inside me drawing out yet another moan. He didn't keep this pace for long as his thrusts became more desperate and needy. I could feel his breath on my neck and I was heated and quickened. His hands tightened on my hips as he started moving me back into his thrust, my moan now uncontrollably loud each time he entered me. I was close to my second time and I could feel him getting close too. I gripped onto the counter for dear life, his name on my lips the whole ride.  
“That right babe, tell’m who's fucking you into the ground. Tell’m who will always be around to keep’m in there place. Tell’m who you **belong** to” he whispers into my ear as he thrusts a few more times into me bring me over the edge along with him, my name on his lips all the way to the end as he buried himself deep inside me. I couldn't hold myself up any long and soon let all of my weight fall into him. Surprisingly enough he kept me up, still on his member. A few moments of us breathing heavy passed before he turned me around on his shaft so I was facing him. His hands were under me and I was pinned against the counter. He placed a toothy kiss on my lips which I gladly returned before I felt him move again.  
“Sorry sweetheart, it's gonna be a long night. And possibly a long week” he said and soon thrust into me again. I had no problem with this, I hadn't be touched by a man in ages and this skeleman knew what he was doing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so the tags lie, there's a little plot but not much.


	3. I'm going to make it hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m going to make it hurt.”  
> He whispered it in your ear, his ribs nearly grinding into your back, and his breath hot on your neck, and you have to swallow to get some moisture into your throat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed the snippet a little in my story.

My life had become one equal to that of a servant. I cleaned the house while Sans and Papyrus were gone, then I slave over the stove and cook them a meal out of whatever they brought home that day. Usually it was stuff for tacos from Grilby’s since that's what Sans was obsessed with.  
I didn't mind being their house maid though, it was better than trying to survive out there in the dangerous world of monsters that wanted to kill me for my soul. Sans was the only down side to it though. He was always bullying me. He forces me to call him master, messes up anything I clean and tells me to do it again, he pushes me around. The list goes on and on, but he does patch me up if he causes me to actually injure myself. I guess it was his way of showing me he was stronger than me without killing me. He was Captain of the Royal Guard, and from what Papyrus told me, he was a real heartless killer and he's surprise that I was even allowed to live. Papyrus thinks that Sans of all people fancies me in some way which is allowing me to live. That statement had brought a blush to my face when he told me, and reliving the memory brought on the same effect. I found myself slacking off for the first time as I thought about the shorter skeleton. How his eyes lit up when I made him extra spicy tacos on a stressful day, or how he gently healed my burns from the one time the fire got out of control. He scolded me of course for being careless, but now that I think about it, he did have concern written on his face the whole time. Maybe the gruff, evil skeleton did have a soft spot for me, who knows, it's not like he's going to tell me any time soon.  
“Human! I have had a long day and I come home to a half cleaned house. Where are you so I can punish you!” He yells from downstairs and I yelped in panic as I searched his room for a place to hide. He'd notice that something was out of place if I tried to hide here though and there is no way I was going to try hiding in Papyrus’s room, that place was one of the few places I wasn't required to clean, but was one time asked, almost begged, to clean. Nope not there, so I decided to face my punishment but I wasn't going out without a bang. I quickly laid on his bed in the sexiest position I could think of.  
“I'm up in your room master!” I yelled down to him and I head stomping as he ascended the stairs.  
“And what the fuck are you doing in my-” he cut his sentence short as his eyes widened in shock at my position on his bed. “H-Human, why are you on my, bed” he stuttered out his teeth clenched and his eyes searching me. Shit, I wasn't expecting him to be this mad. I quickly scrambled to get up only to find myself pinned to his bed. “And why do you smell so good” his voice was husky this time, low and sensual. His eyes burned into my soul as he stared into mine with a very strong emotion I had never seen. I was stunned into silence, his intense eyes and his hands keeping me in places. I felt him sniff my neck which caused me to flinch slightly. His hot breath was on my neck as well as something wet. I looked over to see a dark blue tongue hanging out of his mouth and was slowly licking my neck up and down.  
“You're scent is very strong and alluring today human...are you trying to seduce me?” He growled into my ear causing a shiver down my spine. I had never had someone so rough touch me before. His grip on my body tightened and I let out a gasp. “Because if you are human, I can tell you right now that I am not a gentle lover” he growled out again, he was holding back something, he was keeping himself at bay for some reason, and I was surprised at how much that upset me. I placed my hands on the side of his skull and he leaned slightly into my touch.  
“It's okay master, I can take whatever you can dish” I said and his eyes seemed to go out for a moment but we're back and were blazing with lust.  
“Oh human you don't understand how much trouble you got yourself into” he says and with little effort, flips me over so that my back was facing him and my face was in the pillow. I felt my underwear come off and my skirt fly upwards. My womanhood was completely exposed to him now and he took advantage of that. I felt that wet thing slide into me again and I gasped and moan but soon yelped when I felt his teeth bite down slightly on my vagina lips. I felt his tongue wiggle inside me exploring every inch of me down there, but the minute I moaned, he bite me. The intense feeling of pain and pleasure sent me right to the edge and I started to moan and yelp faster as I got closer til he completely stopped. I let out a groan of displeasure and looked behind me to see him liking his teeth. His eyes locked with mine and a grin appeared on his face.  
“I’m going to make it hurt.”  
He whispered it in my ear, his ribs nearly grinding into my back through his shirt, and his breath hot on my neck, and I have to swallow to get some moisture into my throat. I'd never been fucked roughly before so this was a whole new experience to me. I couldn't tell if I was excited or terrified, but I knew I didn't wanna stop. Without waiting for my reply I felt his hands leave my body and undress himself before I felt a warm object place itself in my entrance. His hands dug into my breasts and I felt his teeth in my neck.  
“Oh master, yes, harder” I moaned out. The pain felt so good. My response from him was his hands squeezing tighter on my breasts and his thrusting became faster. His mouth left my neck and went to my ear.  
“I wanna hear you scream my name. Don't want my dirty brother getting any ideas about taking you for his own” he purred before thrusting hard into me causing me to scream his name once. That made him hum in approval before biting down on my other side causing my pain to course through me, then more pleasure as he started hitting my g spot.  
“Oh my fuck, Sans! Oh I'm so close” I yelled out and I felt his hand move down to my waist and dig his claws into my hips. His thrusts became more powerful and he was practically sheathing himself inside me each time. Sans bit down on my shoulder and I felt something warm enter my body from there. If made me cum immediately as he did and I felt his ejaculation fill me and find it's way into my womb. I felt my soul respond and it release magic into my womb as well.  
“Shit, well I hope you're content with raising my young human because it appears I became a little overzealous. It appears I have mated you with me” he mutters in exhaustion but he doesn't seem disappointed. He rolled us over on our back and he clung to me, eyes closed. “Eh not the worst person to be mated to in my opinion. Very obedient that's for sure” he mutters into my chest causing me to blush. I know I'm going to have to ask Papyrus what Sans is talking about. That will be a thing for tomorrow, I'm sore and tired and I wanna sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized I forgot to add this and I don't feel like finding a place to fit this in so just to let you known, Papyrus sprayed you with a pheromone spray which heightens your pheromone output which made you smell like you were in heat that's why he jumped your bones.


	4. I'll Make Sure You Don't Walk Tomorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’ll make sure you can’t walk tomorrow.”  
> A shuddering gasp chokes out of you, and you tighten your arms around his shoulders, allowing the pleasure of his rough thrusts wash over you, an ache already building between your thighs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this one is a little plotty so i 'm sorry

Grilby’s was livelier than usual, humans and monster alike were in here today for the one year anniversary of its opening. The blue flamed monster stood behind the bar in front of me and was pouring me my first and only drink for the night. I was actually surprised a certain skeleton wasn’t already next to me flirting his skull off like he did every time I came in here. That happened to be almost every day because I loved that atmosphere of this bar. It was ‘magical’ you could say, and most of me weren't going to dismiss the possibility of magic being used to make this place so relaxing. It didn’t matter though, magic or otherwise, I found myself a frequent goer of this place and have even started my own tab that I’d pay off at the end of the week which I never ran up too high. I was scared of the blue flamed bartender after all and the thought of him knocking down my door for the tab was not something I wanted to become reality.   
The sound of skull hitting counter came from my left startling me slightly as I turned to see my skeleton buddy nearly passed out on the stool.  
“Rough day? You seem to have worked yourself to the bone” I said to him trying to start the puns. I will never admit this out loud but I liked when he made puns, they made my day a little brighter. I frowned slightly when I didn’t get a response. “Hey bonehead, did you, like, re-die or something,” I said again poking his head. When still nothing came out I looked at Grilby for help who just rolled his eyes and looked away from the skeleton as if he could care if the short and stout skeleton died right there on his counter. I franticly started to shake him, hoping that his red eyes would look at me and finally I got my wish when his bony fingers wrapped around mine and slowly took them off him.  
“Look‘ere girly, unless you’re offerin’ to fuck me, don’t grip my shoulders like that” he grumbled and his eye sockets finally opened to stare at me with a slightly annoyed slightly bored expression. “But since ya always shootin’ my offers down I’m not gettin’ my hopes up” he continued then slumped back down, his head on the counter. I rolled my eyes and sighed since I knew I wasn’t going to get much conversation out of him today. I looked to Grilby one more time for help and he simply rolled his eyes at me before whispering to me.  
“Flirt with him.” I let out yet another sigh. I mean, don’t get me wrong, I find his suggestive behavior very flattering and all but what’s flirting going to do. It’s going to get his hopes up and I don’t want to lead him on and make him think I wanna do something sexual with him. Could we actually do something now that I think about it? He seems very confident that we could and now part of me was starting to wonder how. Was I really wondering what it was like to fuck a skeleton? Was I actually considering doing so just to see? Yes, yes I was to both of those things. I looked at the black hooded skeleton and smiled, hell this is going to make his week.  
“Hey Sans?” I say and the skeleton shot his head up and looked at me with utter shock before glaring at me.   
“The fuck you want now” he growled out, a sneer on his face, gold tooth gleaming. I understood his shock, I have never called him by his name, I always called him either Bonehead or Skelebro.   
“Well, I know you’ve been trying your damnest to bone me for a year, so I decided to concede, you win,” I said smirking as I hop down from the stool and stood in front of him. He had turned towards me with a very confused look on his face. When he didn’t respond right away I decided to make it much clearer to him. I place my hands on his lap which caused his eyes to shoot down there then back up to mine in time to see me make contact with his mouth. His sockets widened slightly then I could see realization hit him. It didn’t take long for him to respond to that as I felt his bony hands tangle in my hair. I could hear a bunch of gasps all around us and he quickly pulls away, a bright red glow coming to his cheek when he realized everyone was watching. I looked around at everyone and raised my arms in a cheer motion.   
“I’m about to bone a skeleton!” I shouted which immediately followed by a bunch of whooping and a few wolf whistles. A few monsters even congratulated Sans by name which made his cheeks glow brighter, but a cocky grin was plastered on his face. Well, at least he got his enthusiasm back, hopefully, that make whatever’s about to happen more enjoyable. I felt his hands on my waist as he starts to lead me out of the bar. I quickly shout behind me to put the drink on my tab before we were fully out of the bar. I felt his hand massage my hips sensually, he was trying to put me in the mood and it was nice. I assumed we were going to his house the way he seems to walk with confidence so it came as a big surprise when were came to my apartment. I raised an eyebrow at Sans, silently asking him to explain himself.  
“I see you walking home every day after work,” he says and points across the street to an apartment building that I assumed was his. “Figured we’d go to yours so I don’t have to sneak you passed my brother. He’s not too fond of humans yet” he admits scratching the back of his head and I smile.  
“Aw, if you knew we were neighbors why didn’t you come over and say hey, you might have gotten some sooner” I winked at him and he swore under his breath as the red came back to his cheeks. I kiss him on his cheek before opening the door to my apartment. He looked around the apartment boredly before looking at me waiting for me to invite him in.  
“Well, welcome to my abode. It’s not much, but it’s home and soon going to be filled with moans” I flirted and watched how quickly his stare became heated towards me. He pulled me into a dip and he looked into my eyes.  
“Fuck moan, I’m going to make you scream so loud that the damn walls will shake and the neighbors will know my name” he growls out seductively before he captured my lips in a spine-tingling kiss. I felt myself start to get moist in my southern region as I wrapped my arms around his shoulders. I felt his arms reach under my butt and I was swiftly picked up and carried to the couch. I felt myself be sprawled out on the couch and Sans was leaning over me, never breaking the kiss. I didn’t question how he found the couch nor did I question how a tongue found it’s way into my mouth. I moan softly as his tongue started exploring my mouth. It was different from a normal tongue, I could tell that much. It sent shocks throughout my whole body every time it touches mine and I felt myself get soaked down there with every pleasurable wave running through me. He pulls away from my lips and starts to kiss down my jawline and soon I felt my shirt being lifted over my head, but not with his hands. I looked up in shock see it float in the air and shot across the room.   
“S-Sans?” I half whisper half moan as his one hand had found itself in my pants and was now playing with my clit. He hummed a reply, too busy with my neck to make a proper one.   
“How did you take off m-” I started to asked but was quickly cut off by his fingers going into my entrance. A low moan came from my mouth and I felt him smirk against my neck. I felt his finger experimentally that probing inside of me trying to see what caused the moan. He pressed on my g-spot and received a loud gasp from me. I heard him chuckle and soon he rhythmically started to press on that single place causing me to squirm and moan under his touch. My question completely leaving my head as I started to see stars. I felt a pressure start to build up in the pit of my stomach as his fingers started to press faster. I felt my walls tighten around his fingers as my whole body started to shake from my orgasm. I gasped out his name and he kissed me hungrily. I felt my pants be removed and soon I was completely naked while he was still wearing everything.  
“Hey, no fair, at least take off your hoodie” I whined slightly and he chuckled. Slowly his jacket fell behind him and the look he gave me sent heat back down to my core. It only got hotter when his face went down and I watched something glowing and red come out of his mouth at my womanhood. I felt it flick against me and my eyes snapped shut as my back arched slightly.   
“Oh, S-Sans, what are you doing, fuck me already” I moaned out as his tongue kept licking my, bringing me close to my end again. I let out another shaky gasp as my body shook under my second orgasm. I felt his mouth on mine and I could taste myself on his tongue for into my mouth. I let out a moan as my fingers go down to his shorts trying to drag them down. I felt his hands cover mine and guide them, helping pull down his shorts to reveal what looked like a penis. I gulped at the size of it and wondered how it was even existing. I felt him grab my waist and pulled me down so his tip was just barely touching my entrance. Seconds passed and he just waited there, staring at me patiently waiting for something. I wiggled closer and I felt him enter me slightly, my eyes rolling back at the feeling. I heard him grunt in pleasure from just being in my slightly. He didn’t move again and I glared up at him.  
“Sans will you fuck me already” I growled out and that seemed to be what he was waiting for. I felt him slam into me causing me to move forward. The sudden feeling caused a scream of surprise and pleasure came out of me.  
“With great pleasure” he breathed and pulled out of me, I felt him slam back in me and completely sheath himself in me. He kept that rhythm going dragging screams out of me like he promised with each thrust. I gripped his shoulders and I felt the pressure build up and another orgasm was pulled from me and I clenched around him.  
“A shit, so tight” he grunts out as his thrusts became slower and shallow as he rode out my orgasm. When I felt myself relax a little I felt him pick up his pace again. He wasn’t going to give me a break and I don’t think my body could take another orgasm so soon.   
“Sans, oh gosh, Sans” I moaned, but couldn’t form anything else as he found my g-spot again. I felt his thrusts get harder and I felt him lean over me so his mouth was right next to my ears  
“I’ll make sure you can’t walk tomorrow.”   
A shuddering gasp chokes out of me, and I tighten my arms around his shoulders, allowing the pleasure of his rough thrusts wash over you, an ache already building between your thighs. His thrust starts to get more desperate as he started to reach his climax. I felt his fingers dig into me and mine tightened on his shoulders.   
“Shit, shit, shit, shit” he kept repeating until I felt him plunged himself deep inside me, his pelvis hitting mine as he came inside me. I felt him reach down and start playing with my clit as he weakly thrust in me trying to bring me over the edge for the fourth time. He did manage it though. I wasn’t disappointed though I had enough to be good for the next month. He pulls out and I watch his member disappear. He collapsed onto my chest and I placed my hand on the back of his head.  
“Feeling better?” I asked and he nodded weakly into my chest. I was still naked but it didn’t faze me, it felt nice to cuddle after sex. Besides, my legs felt weak and I knew I wasn’t going anywhere.  
“We should do that more” he chuckled out as his arms wrapped around my waist and I playfully glared at him. He lifted his head enough to look at me and I watched his eyebones wiggle.   
“This was a reward for your hard work, I’m not that easy to get again” I said and he rolled his eyes.  
“Well then I guess I’ll have’t be more aggressive in my flirting. Don’t be surprised if flowers show up at’cha front door every week” he flirts and gropes my butt again. “I don’t think I can let this ass go now that I got a taste,” He growls lightly and kissed me passionately. I felt warm grow down below and I could tell he felt how he was effecting me again because a smirk formed on his face. “And it looks like you feel the same way,” he says bring his hands down to my lower womanhood to feel how wet I was. “You ready for round two” he whispers out waiting for my answer. Shit, he wasn’t kidding when he said I wasn’t going to walk tomorrow. This is going to be a long night I might have to call into work tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't my first smut though I am a little rusty.... it's been a while... anywho I'll try and get as many in a week as I can since they aren't that hard to write and there isn't much of a plot to think up.


End file.
